Predator
by The Silver Tongued Alpha
Summary: Brought together on a mysterious planet, Jellal Fernandes, Erza Scarlet, and a group of mages (light and dark) with one thing in common become prey to a new breed of aliens that pursue the ragtag group through dense jungle. The group must work together to survive, or become the latest trophies of the fearsome hunters. As title suggests, based off the movie "Predator"
1. Free Falling

**Alright so, I'm going to start this, I wanna know what you guys think. Is it worth the read? I've already got four chapters down and I'm watching it now.**

 **Let me explain this, this is based off of a movie. It' called Predator, the fourth one. It's abolutely amazing. My favorites in order go: 4, 3, 2, 1. I think the two main characters in the fourth fit Jellal and Erza wonderfully so I decided, _wow._ I'm going to put them in this. It's a totally different AU btw. Everything basically remains the same except these characters have never met each other. Or maybe, they aren't exactly familiar with each other. There is a lot of cussing in the movie, I'll try and tone that down for this. I'm really looking forward to it actually.**

 **I've thought about doing the whole series, I can see everybody in it. Gajeel and Levy in the first one, Lucy and Natsu in the second, Gray and Juvia in the third. Although...I don't think people would like it very much if I killed Gray...that one will be last and I'll put it up for debate.**

 **I don't do too well on oneshots so naturally everything with me has to be an effing novel so on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The charactesr belong to Hiro Mashima (or whatever) and Predator belongs to whoever.**

* * *

Jellal Fernandez awoke to find himself falling from the sky. Glancing below himself he felt the air rush past his face and began yelling in surprise. Glancing down at the contraption strapped on his chest he slammed his fist into it repeatedly though it did nothing.

Struggling, he rolled in the air to face the fast approaching ground. Trying one more time to slam his fist into the item on his chest he held his arms out prepared to cast a light beam to slow his fall when suddenly he was pulled up into the air. The parachute however did very little to slow his fall and upon being unable to pass the tall canopy of trees he hit his chest once more and fell to the ground. Hard.

Gasping he writhed on the ground for moment before relaxing to catch his breath. Glancing around at the canopy of green he pulled himself into a seated position before standing up and looking around to gather his bearings.

Suddenly something fell on the ground behind him and he turned taking a step back. A man shot up, no older than himself, but probably a little younger, blonde hair sticking in different directions. He held playing cards in his hand and wielded them like weapons, shouting at him.

Jellal held is hands out in a placating gesture saying, "Don't! Hey, calm down."

"Man fuck you!" He shouted.

Jellal cocked his head and narrowed his eyes dangerously as he said in a lower tone, "Calm. Down." Articulating each word.

"FUCK YOU!" He shouted eyes darting around nervously.

Unbeknownst to the blond man, Jellal's hand had began to glow behind his back as he prepared himself for the worst when something thudded heavily to the ground between them.

Both jumped in surprise as Jellal muttered to ease the tension, "I guess his chute didn't open."

The blond man looked disgusted then glared at Jellal who was beginning to turn around when the ground beneath them started melting.

They jumped up and run in opposite direction as the trees began to dissolve Sho zigzagged through the trees jumping over a fallen log only to see the blue haired man from earlier kneeling there gazing in the opposite direction although he turned to acknowledge Sho saying, "Single caster."

"How do you know?" Sho asked.

The blue haired man didn't respond but took off through the woods kneeling silently when he was directly to the left of the caster who was only visible by the glow of his eyes. Stealthily he crossed to the man who had stopped casting magic to estimate their spot.

Gasping Richard looked around at where they could've possibly disappeared and evaded him too. He glanced down again only to see his hands press together by a red and black snake like "string" that slowly wound itself up his arms and around his body. A voice behind him growled,

"Please. Stop doing that."

Terrified he slowly rose as the voice continued.

"You're firing at the wrong people."

"How do I know?" he asked standing stock still.

"Because otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation." was the reply back.

Thinking about it for a moment the man slowly turned his head gazing at his subduer, who had startling blue hair and a tattoo on the right side of his face, to see one hand out casting the Snake Bind spell and the other one preparing to cast a different spell. He lowered his hands slowly and the spell disappeared practically sliding off his body.

"Alright, " he muttered, "want to show me the right ones?"

Jellal just stared at him for a moment not appreciating the "humor" and the man as though sensing this pointed at himself and said, "Richard." to ease his suspicions. He shook his head, "I mean," he glanced up hurriedly, "I'm Richard." Jellal nodded. He got it.

Footsteps sounded behind him and Jellal glanced back to see the thin blond haired boy from before coming up to stand next to him.

Richard's eyes and head jumped to him.

"What's the last thing you remember Richard?" Jellal asked and Richard paused to remember.

"War," he muttered. "Yeah. I was fighting with my guild."

Was he? Jellal had been there too. Albeit, it was quite a while ago. He'd thought he'd washed his hands of that a long time ago.

"And there was a light." he began breathing heavily as Jellal turned his head to glance behind him and the other blonde boy turned in a full circle. "And then I...then I woke up, and I was…"

"Falling." Sho finished. They both looked at him and he nodded looking at Jellal. "Yeah, same thing. I was at the Tower of Heaven. And then there was a light. And then _chingao_."

After he was finished with his story Sho turned around again looking as Jellal glanced up, passed Richard and then glanced behind him again.

"Where are we?" Richard asks softly.

Jellal stares passed Richard's face.

"Maybe she knows."

Sho and Richard quickly turn around to see a woman with scarlet red hair glaring at them, an arsenal of swords gathered around her.

"Oh man." Richard groans.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think? Is it worth it? Hey guys, let me know if the verb tense is confusing you ok? They sound fine to me until I get to the last sentence.**


	2. Titania Erza

**Oh so just some inside info the chapter sizes will differentiate. I try to make them pretty gosh darn long but...yeah, that obviously din work out with this chap. But they will differentiate in length so just be ready. And I lied by the way, I have about 11 chapter done, and I'm almost finished I would say.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters belong to Hiro Mashima and Predator belongs to whoever.**

* * *

Erza's resolve wavered slightly when she realized she'd been caught. But only slightly, because her guard was up an instant later. The white dress she sported (with silver embroidery) would be one most men deemed not fit for the jungle had they not seen the many weapons she wielded.

"Want to lower your weapons?" Jellal asked tensely.

She cocked her head as though thinking about it before shaking it.

"I've never seen this jungle." she called back.

The men looked at her all unimpressed by her claim. Neither had they, why was she so special?

"And I've seen most."

"Alright, alright, you think this is...America?" Richard called watching the redhead in awe.

Jellal glanced at him for a second wondering if it was a genuine question or if he was making a joke. If it was the latter it wasn't funny.

"Maybe Africa?"

She shook her head, "Too hot for this time of year. And the topography is all wrong." something didn't click with her then, even though it should have. Heat and conflict. She was the only one that could have known.

"Amazon maybe." she should have realized.

Her eyes were fixed on them, even though the only one whose attention she actually held was Richard. The other two men were gazing in different directions still observing their environment, as though trying to memorize her words and put the pieces of the puzzle in front of them.

"I saw more parachutes!" she shouted willing the attention to come back to her. She didn't know who those men were but she'd seen enough violence in her time to know that if she didn't prove her usefulness now, she was going to get killed.

It worked, the other two stared at her.

"Which way?" asked the one with the blue hair and the intricate tattoo.

"Why?" she asked.

Not the wisest thing to say with three mages against her. However she was no ordinary woman. She was Erza Scarlet, Queen of the Fairies. There wasn't a being on the continent who didn't know her name, her wrath, or her skill.

Jellal didn't answer, opting instead to step forward between the two men towards her. She took a step back watching him her swords spinning to prepare herself for battle.

He stopped when he was a few paces in front of the other two, "So I can figure out who threw me out of a fucking airplane." he bit.

A smirk played on her face as she nodded her head in the direction she'd seen never breaking eye contact.

Jellal nodded and started forth in that direction neither word to the other men, which she found strange.

Richard stood awkwardly staring at the scarlet haired mage before turning to Sho grumbling, "Where's he going?" who shrugged.

Erza watched eyes narrowed as they mumbled amongst each other.

The blond one began forward walking around Richard saying, "Alright let's hit the road."

Erza watched them both suspiciously as he took off in the direction of the blue haired mage. She hadn't seen his magic first hand but she knew he was skilled. The way he'd snuck up on the dark haired one cast a silent spell and then prepared to cast another one while actively in the process of holding the first one. She hadn't seen him actually cast a second one but he seemed confident he could do it.

And the bigger one, with the orange hair used Liquid Ground. The last boy, the blond one she hadn't seen anything on his person that showed he possessed magic although she sensed he did. Compared to his size his magic seemed like it would need speed and agility. Card magic, perhaps, didn't require too much physical strength.

With a puff of indignation and a roll of her eyes Erza began following them. Richard gave her a glance and a smile. The other two men didn't even turn to look.

* * *

 **So we've got the ball rollin! Can you guy guess which character is which? They should be pretty easy, if you don't know or haven't seen the movie hehe, well you just have to wait and see everyone's fates huh?**

 **Since this chap was so short I'll post one more time today maybe around 3 but that'll be the last post for this week. I'll update weekly over Christmas break (which is like two weeks from now for me) I'll try and update twice a week.**

 **Leave reviews guys let me know what you thought, if you see any mistakes tell me. If your confused don't hesitate to let me know. If you're confused there's a good chance someone else it too.**


	3. Maybe We're Dead

**I realize I didn't do this with the last chapter but I meant to and should've:**

 **"OOOH! Now we've got Ultear's character. What do you think? You think she's as innocent as she seems or is there a reason she's played by Ultear? Hummmm" besides you know, me just needing somebody to dispose of quickly without messing up the other movies lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters belong to Hiro Mashima and Predator belongs to whoever.**

* * *

Kagura stepped out from behind the tree intent on following behind the group when something squelched underneath her shoes.

Glancing down she saw she had stepped in something dark and brown. Glaring disgustedly she growled and squat to take off her shoes. When they were removed she stepped forward into the mud and moved her feet around with a relaxed sigh.

* * *

The group continued on in silenced and while Erza felt that Richard and the blond man were open enough the blue haired one didn't say a word or offer anything about his plan.

She quickened her pace to get closer to him. "You remember a plane?" She asked. Erza wanted to get to the bottom of this. If that meant engaging with this introverted ultramarine then so be it.

He didn't even glance at her and continued in no hurry grunting, "I woke up in free fall. You?"

"Same." She answered wondering if that was the end of it. Before she could ask any other questions he questioned:

"Fairy tail?" She hesitated for a moment before answering,

"Yeah, are you in a guild?"

He sighed glancing to his other side, "not exactly."

* * *

Simon transports behind the freaky ass rock weirdo and kicks him,

"Come on mother fucker! Come on!" the guy shouts. The guitar freak spreads his arms and fire blasts from his hands catching Simon in the chest and Simon is thrown to the ground.

As he watches Simon struggle to get up Vidaldus stretches his arm out intent on blasting him away when he sees the people standing behind him. The woman with the red hair standing out the most.

They all have weapons drawn in some way shape or form.

"You guys with him?" He asks.

The woman smirks, "nope."

And that's all the time Simon needs to send another wave of lightning at Vidaldus.

They both get up and stand away from each other with a glare.

"Then mind your own fucking business!" He snarls.

"We've got bigger problems." Erza answers calmly.

He looks her up and down for a moment appreciatively then nods, "ok...boss."

Meanwhile Simon reaches out and grabs Vidaldus by the shirt snarling, "I will finish what you started." Resulting in Vidaldus shoving him away.

He glances around at the group, eyes resting on Jellal's less than impressed expression. He hurriedly looks back towards the redhead saying, "Strength in numbers? Ok." And nodding.

She shrugged, "something like that."

"Maybe we should get that chick, hanging in the tree."

* * *

" _HELP ME_!" She shouts red in the face, hanging upside in the tree. " _FUCK_! HELP ME! SOMEBODY!"

Jellal eases forward cautiously the rest of his "team" edging up behind him.

"Hello?!" The woman calls, "I'm stuck in a tree! Caught by my parachute! In a fucking tree."

"Then why don't you shut the fuck up?" Vidaldus snaps alerting her of their presence.

"Oh thank god!" She half laughs half sobs shaking violently trying to free herself.

"Will you stop doing that. You're going to break the branch." Erza told her.

Jellal eases over the the tree base saying, "do you have anything to cut the rope with?"

She stares at him for a moment before going red in the face, "What? Why would I- NO! I don't! Somebody do something!" She shouts.

"If we can use the ropes to get to one of the chutes." Erza started.

"DO SOMETHING!" The brunette shouts.

Jellal held his arm out and with one blast blew the branch up and she fell into the water. Erza gave him a look and he had the decency to at least look slightly abashed, "It was taking to long." He shrugged looking away.

"Help! somebody help me!" She shouts from the water flailing her arms before abruptly standing, "...oh."

"Who the hell are you?" Vidaldus asks.

"I'm Ultear," she hesitates, "I'm a researcher. I was on my way back from a job–"

No one looks like they particularly care and she breaks off, sounding on the verge of tears, "Could someone please just tell me what the fuck is going on?"

Jellal turns around and heads back the way they came ignoring her completely and everyone follows behind.

* * *

Vidaldus followed behind Erza watching her ass the entire time. She paused as Ultear crawled underneath a branch following behind Sho and the ultramarine.

She turns her head slowly catching Vidaldus watching her, he glances up when he realizes he's been caught and says in awe, "your ass. Is awesome. Wanna be my succubus?"

She rolls her eyes and is about to go when Simon mutters, "look." He glances between the trees and sees a dark haired woman standing stock still staring ahead.

As they approach slowly Vidaldus asks, "who the hell is this chick?"

Simone opens his mouth to answer but nothing comes out, he's stopped at the sight of what holds his sisters attention.

A massive alien looking toupee was half knocked over, weird engraves scrawled on it. At the base were skulls. Hundreds and hundreds of skulls stacked upon each other.

"Who would do this?" Erza asked.

"Whoever they are. They collect trophies." Richard spoke up. "In the my guild the one who has the most trophies, commands the most respect."

Vidaldus stares at him before biting,"whatever."

"Is this a test?" Simon asks. "To see how we do under pressure."

"If this were a test you'd all be magic council ready." Erza answers and one look at Vidaldus tells her that's _not_ the case. "This is something else."

"What about ransom?" Sho asks, "back at the tower, they kidnap you, put you in an oil drum. If the ransom isn't paid we light you on fire."

Everyone stared at him and Jellal almost laughs, he remembered that.

"I hear, in Fairy tail, they got this drinker who slips stuff in your drinks and everyone sits back, and watches what happens." Vidaldus says.

Jellal spares a fleeting glance at Erza before looking away again rolling his eyes before anyone else sees the gesture.

"Not drugs." Ultear says, "if it were we'd be feeling the psychological effects. Residual compounds."

And Jellal watched her uninterested washing his hands in the pool of water by his feet.

"Motor skills, blurry vision." She went on. "And if it were behavioral observation. Then there'd…" She died off, "be a point." She shrugged embarrassed.

"What if we're dead?" Simon asked. And everyone turned to stare at him thinking the same thing:

What the hell? In utter silence.

Vidaldus broke it, "I was going to be executed in two days." He murmurs.

"And I was rebelling." Simon says, "But," he turned to Jellal, "I get a bad feeling in my stomach whenever I see you. Like you killed me in another life."

Jellal shrugs, he probably did and it wasn't that uncommon for people to feel so ill at ease with him. Grown men and women tremble at just the whispering of his name. He was the pretty much the epitome of evil a few years ago.

"I was getting ready to battle with the Allied Forces, although I should've loved them more." informed Richard.

"This is hell." Sho murmurs.

Jellal finally steps forward, "last I checked." He grunted dryly, "you didn't need a parachute to get there. Now it doesn't matter why we got here. Or how. All that matters. Is how we get off." And with that he set off.

"Where are you going?" Erza asks surprised.

"To higher ground." He answers without looking back.

Erza hurriedly calls after him, "we should stick together!"

He stops, turns, and stares at her for a moment, "then maybe you should follow me." He retorts with a hint of snark and continues on. She gives a him a look.

Everyone else stares.

Jellal didn't even glance back to know they would follow him, fear did strange things to the narrowed minds of men. And if they didn't he didn't care. Less people to "worry" about. In reality he was hoping to be able to just ditch them next chance he got. He didn't need anyone holding him down. They were basically dead weight.

* * *

 **Hmmmm, first watching the movie Vidaldus' character, the criminal was my least favorite because he's just so vulgar, I would've knocked him on his ass a few times cuz he's so annoying. But now putting in Ultear for the doctor character? Gods how I want to strangle her. I'm sure everyone does but like I just hate the fact that she messed up Jellal's life so much. Like, she was one of the reasons Erza was stuck in ice for 7 years and _not_ with Jellal. It just aggravates me. I really think Hiro Mashima should give them those 7 years back. Really.**

 **Anyways, I didn't do this with the last chapter (read the A/N the top) but now we've got Kagura's character, yes Simon and her are related they just don't address very much cuz I'm not mushy like that. I'll do better next time but anyway: Now we've got Kagura's character! I don't care about her too much, I just needed a skilled sword bearing Asian. What do you think of her so far? I liked her character in this movie though, just the silent way she and Jellal's character communicated while everyone else basically watched. Like, you'll see. But what do you think of Kagura?**

 **If you see any mistakes or are confused don't hesitate to let me know. B/c if you're confused there's a good chance someone else it too.**

 **I've been rereading the chapters though as I go, b/c of my verb tenses. At first they were like past, like "he turned" and "she murmured" now it's: "He turns" "she murmurs" "they say" etc.**

 **Leave reviews guys let me know what you thought,**


	4. Caged Animals, Chosen for What?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, otherwise J-lal would be a boss right now.**

* * *

Jellal turned his head to see the group still following him going strong. He'd figured one of them would have keeled over by now at least. He was working them hard and hadn't stopped for a break.

Simon was following behind him, then Vidaldus, and Richard who stopped and left the line when a pretty flower caught his eye.

He reached for it as Kagura and Sho passed him.

"I wouldn't do that." Said Ultear pausing and watching him. She waved her hand and crystal ball appeared. Waving her hand again it shattered into long shards and she reached out with one. She waved her hand again at the plant and it started closing, slowly. She nodded,

"Yup, Archaefructus liaoningensis." she nudged with the shard and some goo oozed on it. "Really, _really_ poisonous. It only takes a scratch to cause paralysis."

Richard nodded, "thank you. I'll watch for you out here." and randomly added, "love!"

Ultear watched him go only to see the great Titania Erza standing a few paces behind. "You made a buddy." she smirked.

And Ultear let herself let out a stress free smile.

* * *

They started crossing over rocky terrain when Erza finally said to Jellal, watching the rest of her troops start to lag behind, "Hey. We need to rest."

Jellal didn't spare her a glance, "so rest." he said.

"You look like you could use it too." she told him but he didn't even look at her and continued on.

"You got a name?" she called. He finally turned to her annoyed.

"Look, I'm sorry. You want to play Guild Master. Great. You wanna follow me, fine. But I'm not doing this." he moved his hand in a circular motion, "I'm better on my own." and started forward again.

"Wanna see something fucked up?" she asked.

He threw his head up and rolled his eyes with a sigh turning to her and glaring.

When she was sure she had his attention she squat down and put a leaf in the puddle of water at their feet. It spun, and spun, and spun.

He raised his eyes to hers. They were a dark brown, and betrayed her emotion, _focus Jellal_. He reprimanded himself and blinked glancing away before composing himself and looking back.

"Well, between that, and the sun. I'd say we have a real problem…" he raised his eyes.

"What about the sun?" she asked noting his prominent jaw and cheekbones.

He lowered his eyes back to her face, "hasn't moved since we got here."

She looked up at the sun, _how did he know that?_

"What do you think is really going on?" she asked softly. This was the most he'd spoken and she'd be damn crazy if she wasn't going to take advantage of it.

He stared at her a moment, thinking before asking, "What do I think is going on?" he glanced back at their company who were still collapsed against the rock exhausted. Even Kagura was sitting, albeit very poised and she didn't even speak a word. Simon just introduced her as his sister.

"Salve." he said dead serious. "Transportation magic, rebel in the Tower of Heaven." glancing at Simon, "Card magic, slave to the Tower of Heaven." Sho. "Heaven's eye magic, Oracion Seis, chosen to leave the Tower of Heaven." Richard, "Gravity magic, Mermaid Heel. Simon's long lost sister." Kagura. "Guitar magic. Trinity Raven. Tower of Heaven guard." Vidaldus. "And then there's her." Ultear, the researcher.

"What about her?" She asked trying to hold the conversation.

"We're all Tower of Heaven Dwellers. Out of all of us she doesn't belong."

His eyes were beautiful, Erza noted and as he moved his head to look away she moved hers to hold his gaze.

"I'd say we were chosen." he revealed. As ludicrous as it sounded it was nice to get that off his chest. As someone who'd always kept to himself, thought things out and held back while he learned from others mistakes it was weird to rely on someone else's thoughts or even inquire about them.

He got up and started forward again until she asked, "what about you?" Was he forced to work on the Tower of Heaven all those years ago too?

 _Nosy ass mother fucker._

He turned around annoyed yet again. "What about me?" He growled.

Or was he one of the captivators? That didn't bode well with Erza.

"You know the jungle. Know the players. I'm guessing Tower of Heaven too. Ex-slave maybe." she cocked a challenging eyebrow, "turned guard?"

He stared hard, she was closer than he cared for, "Got a problem with that?" he questioned voice low.

Erza didn't answer but turned around slowly before saying finally, "Not at the moment." and letting the unspoken threat linger.

He also turned around, "Good."

* * *

Jellal blasted through the terrain, everyone following behind him quietly. He suddenly froze in his tracks at what lay ahead, he held a fist up.

Quickly Erza held one up too, waving it down at them and they all crouched simultaneously. Kagura watched in anticipation as the blue haired mage started forward and the rest followed behind silently.

It was a crate, covered by a piece of cloth.

The blue haired mage swung a finger around looking at them and Kagura nodded in understanding resting a hand on the hilt of her sword as she came forward.

Titania Erza had changed into different armor, the Heaven's Wheel, Kagura recalls, and was standing off at the ready.

The weirdo with a guitar tip-toed around Kagura but she continued heeding him no mind.

The blue haired mage stood a little ways behind crouched, ready to pounce if something went wrong.

Ready to draw in case of anything, Kagura reached out for the cloth, tense. She unsheathed the crate and pulled on her sword.

They all jumped.

Nothing was there except cockroaches but it was obvious something busted out with the doors being unhinged and the floor caved in slightly.

Erza requipped back into her normal armor and approached silently. Kagura's eyes were on the box the whole time.

"Something dropped here." she announced to them but was no doubt speaking only to the blue haired mage and the unofficial leader. Although Kagura could consider that Titania made for a fine second. "Same as us."

Her brother Simon shook his head, "Not the same." But everyone understood. These, _things_ , were dropped in crates, in boxes, _cages_ , to keep them in. They weren't. They were allowed free fall, why however, didn't make much sense.

"You said we were chosen." Titania said to the blue haired mage who had yet to reveal anything about himself which Kagura found shady. When had that conversation gone down, she wondered. "Chosen for what?"

Vidaldus just so happened to have looked up at that moment and his eyes went wide, "Oh shit." he announced causing everyone to look up too.

The trees, the canopy, they were littered with those massive parachute covered crates.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I write how I speak alright? So it if there's a comma where there shouldn't be one it's because one is supposed to pause before continuing. Like when Jellal is talking to Erza and he speaks but also says "(comma) and" it's because he paused. Not because I don't have good grammar skills alright? Lol. If it annoys or confuses you just let me know and I'll stop cool? What'd you guys think of the chapter? It was kinda uneventful. Two more and then there will be action promise.**

 **And as you can see Erza isn't just a little bit curious about Jellal, oh and everyone calls him the blue haired mage because no one knows his name. Everyone else has basically shared except him. Yeah, I know, shady right haha.**


	5. You Got 80000 Motherhuggin Swords Bish!

**I'm sorry, I should've done this _first!_**

 **Thank you, Anemone102 for being the first reviewer and encouragine this story and thank you touslume for reviewing and giving this story a chance. Honestly reading both reviews made my face heat up than you guys so much! And I'm sorry if that was a pathetic thank you note, I don't do like lol small talk very well especially not thank you's without making them really long and cheesy. But thank you two anyway! The words I wanna say won't come out but they're on the tip of my tongue promise!**

 **And thanks for the follows guys! Now on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, otherwise J-lal would be a boss right now.**

* * *

Not one to dwell the group continued on with their escapade, looking at the trees a lot more often in search of any more of those boxes.

So consumed with the sky were they, that Simon didn't watch where he was going and tripped over an uproot...root.

He landed on his face and was slowly pushing himself up when Vidaldus sneered, "Looking good there boss."

Simon just stared at him but flinched when a rope came up next to his head close to snapping it.

Jellal turned his head at the sound of snapping ropes. He turned as a massive log flew into the sky. A log swung behind them straight for their turned backs and Sho called just in time, "Look out!"

Richard shoved Ultear, who was closest, out of the way as everyone else dove for the ground except Kagura who took off running.

Erza gasped pulling herself up and shouted as blasts of light energy rained down on her. She scrambled back to avoid being hit by them.

"Shit!" Ultear screamed continuously as she started turning and trying to scurry away as the same beams of magic fell towards her too.

Kagura slid down a slight ditch in the ground with her head turned, only to roll away with a shout as a giant blast of energy flies at her out of nowhere. She stares, gasping.

Erza runs forward jumping in a zigzag to avoid more light energy flying at her from directly above. She gives out a "KYA!" as she falls into a covered ditch. Twisting her body she catches onto the side of the walls just before she falls into the array of spears coming from the ground.

She shouts as the soil beneath her fingers begins to give way.

" _HELP_!" She shouts but resolves that no one will probably come. They don't owe her anything but she tries again anyway, " _HELP_!"

Jellal turns his head at the sound groaning, " _Shit_." He recognizes the voice and takes off with meteor without hesitation. He has no problem clearing the Grand Chariot shaped magic that falls as he's already cleared the formation. He can't lose her, if she leaves him, stuck with those imbeciles that are following him he'll kill them himself. But there was no way he could figure out what going on alone and therefore needed them. If the Scarlet mage died he'd just leave them all to die but working alone in this sort of terrain would be too much of a hassle for him. Therefore, to the Scarlet haired mage he goes! He dives just as her fingers start slipping.

Erza is cussing like a sailor when she feels his hands grasp hers and she has no time to waste on being surprised as they work together to pull her up grunting.

He rolls up into a squat as she stands back to back with him her sword ready and they wait tearing in every direction for something to kill.

"12 o clock!" Erza announces, "110 meters."

Jellal turns staring off in the direction she mentioned without hesitation, "Take him, take him!" he orders.

"I don't have to." and lowers her sword.

The man is dead and decayed, cockroaches and centipedes are crawling in and out of the massive hole in his chest.

"We triggered a dead man's trap?" Simon asked.

It was obvious the dead man had stored his magic in various places in the jungle that awaited certain cues to be released. It was even more obviously to Jellal that he had practiced at least some form of Heavenly Body Magic. Grand Chariot was one of the many he used, and he was a heavenly body mage.

"Two weeks," Ultear announced from her spot behind Richard who was crouched directly in front of the dead man. "Judging from the rate of decomposition."

"He took up a position here." Richard muttered, "Shooting in all directions. This was a last stand and was _not_ love."

Richard reached forward into the man's pocket and pulled out a book, "Magic Council," he read, "This is strange. It says he was supposed to check into the Tower of Heaven."

Jellal tensed, now they were sending people to check in on them. That absolutely wouldn't do.

"What's he doing here setting traps for us?" Vidaldus asked.

 _Who the fuck knew?_

"They weren't meant for us." Jellal said, "he was hunting something else, something bigger."

"Bigger?" Ultear scoffed.

"The trunk was a dead fall." he spat out at her. "Rule of thumb with a deadfall, is that you set the weight five times the designated target.

"Whatever it was got through the tripwires. And it did this."

Everyone stared at the man.

"Let's move." Jellal ordered and they all filed out without hesitation. All except Simon who was staring into the trees tensely a terrified expression on his face.

Erza turned to stare at him, then glanced in that direction he was staring at, "What is it?" she asked.

Simon tore his eyes away long enough to stare at her then looked back knowing then was not the time be observing her beauty.

He shook his head, "Nothing." and took off with them.

But Erza was not convinced and remained staring and trying her damndest to see what he saw. But she didn't see anything and took off.

* * *

As the group continued on Jellal faltered a little as did they all when they saw the sight at the edge of the mountain top they were at.

They could see...planets... not far away planets but directly in front of them. Planets, one looking suspiciously like earth but too close to be true and two others; one red and white and another, neptune perhaps? They just hovered in the air surrounded by blue aura's and orange flames. They stood terrified, eyes barely able to process. Vildaus closed his eyes, mouth agape and opened it again in hopes that it was all a dream. But alas they were still there in the same spot.

Jellal clenched his teeth angrily and growled out, "We're going to need a new plan."

Next time when they trudged on it was in silence, them looking around now knowing that they weren't even on earth and were trying to find the nuances in the atmosphere. If they hadn't known, and their means of being there wasn't so shady, then they probably wouldn't have even suspected anything.

"Hey, where are we going?" Vidaldus asked his boss.

"We need to put as much distance between us and this rock." Jellal answered, "There has to be a way off of it."

There was a swooping noise directly above them.

Vidaldus hefted up his guitar and prepared to swing as everyone else reached for their weapons too.

"You know what, fuck this!" Vidaldus shouted, lowering his guitar, "I need a sharp weapon." he turned. Erza was once again equipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor, Kagura had a hand on her sword, and Sho once again had his cards out.

Richard had two fingers to his eyes, Simon was in a wide stance, and the blue haired mage, looking cool and composed as always, only showed slight acknowledgement to that threat by spreading his feet evenly apart and raising his hands in front of his chest one higher than the other. His fingers loosely curled, palm out on his higher, right hand, one finger raised completely straight ready to cast a spell whenever he pleased.

Vidaldus turned to Erza,

"Come on bitch! You got about 80 fucking thousand swords right there! Give me one!" And approached her threateningly, everyone turned to face him eyes narrowed as Erza's swords spun in warning. His steps faltered and he turned away.

Something sounded in the trees and they all froze with Jellal turning slowly in that direction. They heard the sound again before everyone else started looking there too preparing themselves for whatever was to come.

* * *

 **The beginning was really exciting to write guys! My favorite was when they were trying to clear the dead man's trap. Just all that fantabulous chaos! I think it really shows you them, like you know their type...nvm, whatever lol. Anyways! Action next chap! Sorry for the late update I meant to post earlier but I had this volunteer thing and I've been cleaning my room all afternoon.**

 **On a different note I'm learning Romanian XD self-taught however. The app I have is pissing me off. I've apparently gotta pary for some ish. it's bullocks tbh. But whatev, I'm also learning sign language there's this guy on youtube that has like lessons and they're _really_ informaitional. I just wish I had more time during the day, I could learn more stuff. On a bright note..one week of school left before the holidays! YAAHHHHH!**

 **Review pls lemme know what you think, is stuff starting to make sense? Hey, on the information page I put: Jellal, Erza, Ultear, and Kagura as characters. Does anyone wanna take a gander as to why it's them up there and not maybe like Sho or Simon? ;) Anybody? I promise there's a method to my madness that shan't be revealed until the very end of the story.**


	6. The Missing One

**Anemoe102: Yeah I hope so, but it's always a delight to see your name in my inbox XD so i'm happy. In regards to your theory, lol half of it is right in regards to story progression lol, however lol, your review made my day it's still in my inbox, concerning as too why it's them that is not it. HAHA, I totally understand I rant all the time and things don't always make sense. But for someone working for 17 hours nonstop it's pretty sane. And at the rate of my story one would think your assumption was right. BUT! As to why it's not will be revealed...next chapter!**

 **Now on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, otherwise J-lal would be a main.**

* * *

Something moved through the trees. Something big. Something _fast_. Everyone in the group braced themselves aura's of powerful magical energy in the air. It broke through the trees growling and snarling. Jellal cocked his head only to widen his eyes when he saw that whatever it was was no animal he'd even seen before. When the first beam of energy left Jellal's hand that's when everyone else fired too. Repeatedly, it was only when one of Erza's many swords implanted itself in it's head that it collapsed to the ground, dead.

Only to have another one burst through its spilled guts. There were tons more this time. One for nearly each of them. Vidaldus gasped and screaming, he fled in the opposite direction.

The legion's broke ranks and began coming at them from all sides.

Terrified, Ultear let out a breath and ran too.

Everyone still left in the group focused on a different legion although only Jellal had killed another one with an exceptional large concentrated blast of light flew from his hand and the skin melted off the legion leaving nothing but ash and burnt bones.

"Help!" Came Ultear's voice from Erza's right, "Help!"

Erza turned slowly, trusting the other men left to take care of the remaining legion's while she focused her attention on helping the researcher.

Ultear was running as fast as she could but Erza couldn't get a clear shot, it was moving too fast. It was only when Ultear either tripping or just momentarily giving up fell to the ground that Erza saw her opening.

Scrambling back Ultear continuously cursed as it got closer and squeezed her eyes shut when it lunged. When she still realized she was alive she opened them to see the legion dead on it's side the numerous swords of Titania Erza sticking up from it.

Richard was shouting as the legion advanced on him. Melting the ground was futile for it tread just as dangerously through it.

Vidaldus ran without looking back, just ran and ran.

"AAGGH!" He shouted when a legion massive head slammed into his side. It pinned him to the ground and snarled at him. The only thing separating Vidaldus from the legion was his guitar which was half in its foaming mouth.

"Help!" he shouted, "Help!" he slammed his guitar into the side of it's face repeatedly. It was only out of nowhere when Simon appeared ramming into the legion that caused it to jerk back in surprise. It was all Vidaldus needed to be able to strum his guitar and a loud bass boomed from it so powerful the legion was knocked up and into the air. Rolling to a stop it growled but Vidaldus didn't care, he was in his element now, strumming again he watched as the Legion tried to resist the powerful blast but Vidaldus grinned. That was the point. The whole objective, _the more you resisted. The easier it was to kill you._

Right on cue the legion was torn apart. Both he and Simon were gasping heavily, "Looking good there boss." Simon grunted.

Instead of saying anything Vidaldus just gave Simon a questioning (and partially grateful) look to which Simon answered, "As bad as you are...those things are worse." and they started back to the group.

* * *

Jellal and Kagura were backing up firing at two that were cornering them. The first, the closer one, the one that held most of their attention at the moment, was advancing slowly, toying with them.

Kagura waved her hand and a magic circle engulfed it, energy flowing down. She'd activated her gravity magic. But that didn't deter the massive beast which continued its advance. It was only when Jellal put held up two fingers, his index and his middle of one hand, and placed them on top of the palm of his other shouting,

"Be judged by the seven stars! Heavenly body magic! Grand chariot!" the formation lit up in the sky without him having to put them there himself and the balls rained down on the first legion tearing its body to shreds.

They didn't have a moment to gather their strength however because the second legion just stepped over the first and lunged at them. Kagura barely had time to sidestep and brought her sword arm down in a swinging motion cleaving the creature's head clean off.

* * *

"Go! Go!" Erza shouted at Ultear who was still on the ground. She reached down and heaved her up, "Come on. Come on!" and shoved her up a tree.

Ultear was safe, for now, but Erza was wide open. She turned in the clearing as the legion emerged staring her down and dragging it's feet through the dirt preparing for a charge.

Erza tried summoning more swords from her heaven's wheel but she'd exhausted them all.

"Shit," she grumbled and changed into her black wing armor and held the sword out preparing herself. She didn't want to face the thing head on, she was tired and didn't know what it was capable of, but it seemed as though she didn't have a choice.

In the blink of an eye she swooped forward, her blade clashing with its horns and they turned to face each other again, growling. They exchanged blows a few more times before Erza realized she couldn't win if she kept using the same tactics. Closing her eyes she switched to her samurai armor. Bandages wrapped around her chest and she was wearing flaming red pants, fire danced around the base of each. She would close herself off from her fears. From her side Erza could hear Ultear, the researcher, shouting, "No don't!"

Erza tried to keep focus, she didn't have time to shout _You're the one that got us into this fucking mess! I'm on the ground facing this beast and you're in the tree! I can do whatever the hell I want!_ at her.

She ran forward at it as it charged her and right before their "blades" met she slid along the ground underneath it slicing up with her sword. When she turned the ground was littered with the Legion's blood and yet it continued to turn albeit slower. It's eyes were angry and filled with pure hatred. Erza refused to show fear. She was Titania Erza! Queen of the Fairies! She's faced a hundred monsters from purgatory and this creature here, it was nothing more than an animal. It was no demon like Deliorah, or Lullaby. She prepared to strike again as it began to charge it was almost upon her and still she waited, Ultear was screaming behind her.

Suddenly there was a high pitched whistling sound and the creature stopped mid pounced it stared at her for a moment and then roaring turned tails and ran.

* * *

The monster still facing off with Richard did the same and left him standing there gaping.

* * *

Jellal and Kagura looked around surprised as Erza and Ultear made their way back to them. The group met up again, and Richard was dragging back one of the legions. Its white fur was slick with blood, the horns on its head chipped, the padding on its feet were slightly worn away.

"So what?" Ultear asked Jellal, "They just…left?"

Jellal resisted the urge to roll his eyes, _honestly. Did this woman know anything? _

"No." Erza answered and he nearly jumped, had he spoken out loud? That would've been embarrassing. But alas he hadn't, Erza was just answering Ultear's question, "The whistle, they were called."

"Alright listen up," Jellal called, "Everybody feel for how much magical energy you have left. We need to conserve it," at their looks his face hardened, "Everybody relax. _Now!_ "

"Excuse me!" Ultear snapped, "Just what the hell is going on here?"

Jellal glared up at her and she flinched at his cold look, "We're being hunted."

She just groaned and glared in the opposite direction but Jellal wasn't done and watched her with a small smirk on his lips, "The cages. The council member. All of us. All brought here for the same purpose. This planet is a game preserve. And we're the game."

Everyone gasped as realization dawned on them.

"In case you didn't notice," he rose from his squat position and spread his arms out, "we just got flushed out. They sent the dogs in, just like you would if you were stalking boar, or shooting quail. They split us apart and then they watched. Testing us."

"How do you know this?" Erza asked eyeing him. It was the first time he'd spoken without being spoken to and she felt a surge of pride. So he was adapting, molding himself into the leader he had to be if they were going to survive. It probably wasn't a matter of they, more like him, but in this case it was all the same difference. Unless he was actively seeking death there was no way he'd let them walk straight into it.

He just gave her a look like isn't it obvious? "Because, that's what I would do."

"Fantastic." Ultear groaned and Erza tried not to be too annoyed. Ultear had a right to be angry and upset in her own way. Out of all of them she was the most useless. If the blue haired mage was leading them to death, she'd probably be the first to die. Erza tried not to snicker.

"Wait." Simon said suddenly as Jellal began walking passed him. They stopped and stared at him as Simon glanced at all of them seemingly thinking hard.

They waited.

"There are only seven of us."

* * *

 **OH NO! Who is the missing one!? TBH in the movie I spent the whole time hoping Vildadus' character would die. Anyway, I've given you guys some insight as to who has disappeared... by not mentioning them in this chapter lawl. Can anybody guess?**

 **Reviews and favorites are always appreciated.**

 **Lol sorry, that Vildadus comment was random but I'm watching the part where he just got jumped on (towards the middle of this chapter) and I just remember how much I hated him.**

 **Now, I'm posting today because I won't be able to post for another 3/4 days. Maybe I'll give a chapter on Christmas XDXD but uh I'm going out of town so yeah, no service on road trips lol. The rest imma prolly be out with the familia the whole time and that's the only reason I wouldn't post. I'll be back by Christmas tho...on a different note it's Christmas break, the end of a semester, that means...NO MORE PHYSICS! WOOOOOOOOOOH**


	7. It's a Trap

**Nice job FluffyCanaries! You were correct, Sho was indeed missing. That's so cool you've seen it before. It's probably one of my newer discovered fav. movies jut b/c of the plot. It's pretty epic. And the whole no name thing was cool too.**

 **I was kind of disappointed with the length of this chapter so I'm kind of glad I decided to upload today. And then I'll upload again on Friday (Christmas).**

 **Oh and I'm really sorry because I'm sure there have been tons of comma splices and then not enough commas. I'm really working on that lol. If anyone sees any grammatical errors PLEASE TELL ME! Especially if they involve commas.**

 **Now on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, otherwise J-lal would be a main.**

* * *

It was at that moment that a high voice shrieked, "HELP ME!" with a shudder Erza knew it was the skinny blonde boy from before and mentally cursed. He was obviously the youngest out of all of them, what on earth would possess him to go on his own?

Everyone in the group turned to the sound of his voice. Making their way forward they broke the trees and paused as the screaming got louder, " _Help!_ "

There he was, in the middle of the clearing, seated with his back to them. Jellal stopped short of the grassy field, watching cautiously. He stared hard, there was sweat on Sho's robe and blood running down his right arm.

"Help." Sho whimpered weakly.

Erza stepped forward intending to pass Jellal in his hesitation but he held a hand out stopping her, "Wait." he ordered.

"What?" she gasped sharply, head swinging to him.

"It's a trap." he whispered.

Erza froze, backing up slowly trying to see what he saw. She stopped moving when Jellal stepped forward, he squat down and picked up a rock. Glancing back at them he nodded silently, telling them to watch. He tossed the rock out and a trap sprung up, snapping shut on the stone.

Everyone tensed, reaching for their magic.

Ultear groaned and rolled her head around moaning, "Fuuuccckkk _me!"_

" _Heeelpppp_." Sho whispered again.

Jellal turned around, staring at their apprehensive faces.

"Wound one man. Make him suffer. Make him bleed. Make him call out for help, and set a trap and kill those who come. I know because I have done this." Simon told them, although his was for a "better" cause. Setting traps for the guards who had imprisoned them on the Tower of Heaven, who had whipped and tortured them and told them to work faster. The guards who took him from his family and tore him away from his sister.

"So," Vidaldus started, "we're gonna leave him here, right?"

Erza turned shocked to glare at him, _gutless coward_ , and he looked back at her surprised and tried to justify himself,

"Come on, look at him. He's done. There's nothing, there's nothing else we can do, right?"

 _He has a point_ , Jellal conceded and glanced nervously at Erza who was staring at him expectantly, waiting for his next move. She wasn't going to like what he said next.

He held her gaze before tearing his eyes off of her and nodding at Vidaldus, "We leave him."

She stared at him appalled, "I can't."

She was still looking at him like he was joking when he said, "Then that's on you." and started the other way brushing past her. They would all be killed if they went to save him and he didn't plan on dying on this retched planet.

She watched him, angrily, as he left, his eyes not making contact with hers.

Ultear was the first to follow and then Vidaldus. She watched Richard hesitate for a moment before he too left his eyes cast down.

She followed him with her eyes staring in horror before her eyes met with Simon's, who had been watching her the whole time. He held her gaze for a moment before he lowered his gaze hesitantly, eyes flickering towards her repeatedly but never quite making eye contact again. He lowered his head ashamed and turned a light blush on his face.

With a breath of determination she turned her eyes back to the man whose pleading had faded to only a whispered and broken, " _Help_...me.."

She summoned a sword. Weighing it in the air she threw it forward, it went straight through his back effectively killing him.

Everyone except Jellal froze in their tracks at the contacting noise, looking back. He was the only that didn't give any indication that he heard and kept moving.

Erza lowered her head in respect to Sho and began making her way away when suddenly,

" _Heelp me_!"

Erza stared terrified, he should be dead with that sword sticking up out of him. She took off and began running,

"Help me! Help me!"

Unbeknownst to the group, Sho was already dead long before they'd reached the clearing, and something was watching them from the trees.

* * *

 **Yikes, so Sho was our first death. Was anyone expecting that? Was anyone actually expecting anyone to die? *smirk***

 **I actually don't know whether or not Danny Trejo was for real dead before they got there, he looked dead to me with his eyes hollowed out and blood spilling from his mouth but when I put on the subtitles it says "Predator: Help me! Help me!" (at the end only) so I wonder if that means that the guy really was alive and calling for help before. But I like to think he wasn't and that the predator was just fucking with them the whole time.**

 **I originally thought Christmas was tomorrow. But it's not. It's Friday. So I'm updating cuz I promised two to three chapters during Christmas week/ break. Here is the first one, the second one will be, of course, Christmas 12/25, the next one will be 12/30 (my cousin's b/day someone please remind me), then 1/2, then 1/5 (the day before school stars). And those are all of the updates during Christmas break. So you guys have a lot to look forward to! And I have a lot of writing to continue on XDXD.**

 **Reviews and favorites are always appreciated.**


	8. Where's the Tough Guy?

**I first off want to say to Anemone102: _wow_! Your guesses are really on point! Haha, I'M SO CONFLICTED! I wonder how much I should divulge...let's see...I can't say yes to one and not the other, I mean I could but then it'd probably make the twist that much easier for someone as intelligent as you to figure out seeing as how you've been catching on to my subtle-but-not-so-subtle clues. ;) oh but on a different note I _can_ tell you that Ultear is very much into securing her survival chances and isn't one to dwell too much. So just like Vidaldus upon seeing that Sho was no longer of any value, there wasn't much she could do so she didn't mind leaving. As you can see Vidaldus and Ultear were not too strung up on Sho's death as say Erza and Simon. And that has a _lot_ to do with their roles. Now to the UltearxJellal thing (obviously Jerza) however I'm still debating on whether I want it to be a onesided thing (that's all it would be lol) and I know I drop _major *_ crush**crush* hints in this chapter...but still! Lol I'm conflicted. It'd never be anything more than Ultear "thinking bitter to herself".**

 **FluffyCanaries: I know! idk I was rewatching the TOH arc when I realized how much Sho pissed me off and I thought "hey why not just kill him off?" I know I'm horrible. lol that's really not how it went down tbh I don't even remember how I could just see it though and since Sho was one of the TOH dwellers that I was also like "hmm...he's easy to get rid of...let's use him!" and of course him trying to kill Jellal at the beginning of the story which references back to his "how could Jellal do that to us?" I just feel so bad for all of them. Jellal should have a do-over life it's so sad that everything and everyone he ever loved got taken away from him...on a different and far less sappy note I hope you enjoy the fanfiction AND the movie just as much as I did and I'm so glad it's jogging your memory! _And_ : LOL I KNOW! XDXD horribly short! I'm ashamed! I hope this chapter makes up because I'm pretty sure chapter 6(?) was freakishly long. The next three chapters are a little short. I'm not quite sure what I was thinking... :(**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! Thank you for the reviews and favorites and Happy Holidays to all!** **Now on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, otherwise J-lal would be a main.**

* * *

Trekking through the forest once more they paused as Jellal squat on the ground, picking up some dirt.

"What should we do?" Ultear asked softly behind him

"We should get to higher ground." Erza answered.

"Really?" Ultear scoffed, tired of the red head continuously answering her questions when they weren't even being addressed to her. _She's probably trying to look smart in front of her new boyfriend._ Ultear thought bitterly.

"We're trapped on an alien hunting planet." Ultear bit at her, "you really think the solution is to _walk more?" Let's see her think her way around that._

"It wants us to run." Jellal said suddenly, "that's how it hunts. This is it's jungle. It's game. It's rules. We run, we die. "

"What's the alternative?" Erza asked. _Ever the clever one, always one to look at the big picture instead of the tiny frame_. Why win the battle when you can win the war?

"We need to know what we're dealing with. Dog tracks go that way. We go after it." Jellal let a small smirk grace his lips. This was anyone's game now. They made a mistake pulling him off earth. A mistake that's going to cost them dearly.

* * *

Erza squinted through the trees trying not to blush when Jellal came up close behind her, gazing over her shoulder. His breath tickled her ear when he whispered softly, "Well?"

"No movement." she whispered back, trying to remain as relaxed as possible.

Jellal continued on past her and Erza took that moment to take a shaky breath.

They continued forward only hesitating and flinching when the clearing opened up to reveal a mass of craziness.

There were towers of bare trees supporting a weird array of creepy ropes and animal skin. Skeletons littered the base of the trees and so did helmets, human helmets. Warrior helmets.

Vidaldus jumped when a flock of birds took off right next to him, nearly dropping from a heart attack right there.

Erza was tense and stiff as she walked by various things. One such thing causing her to swallow hard, close her eyes, and look away was the pile of dried yet still steaming blood splattered to a log.

"It looks like we're not the only things being hunted." He muttered as he caught sight of what was seemingly an alien like creature hanging upside down in a tree, a few more littered here and there. It was red, coated in it's own blood and skin that stuck to its body refusing to be shed when the alien was skinned.

They moved single file behind Jellal stepping over the skulls of large animals in the mud.

Kagura curled her lip at something else hanging upside down in a tree, its head clean off, blood dripping from the neck area even though there was not a trace of skin on it at all. She rigidly turned her head and forced herself to keep on going.

Simon didn't even bother to hide his disgust as he glared at every disgusting victim in sight.

None of those however were what caught Jellal's attention, _no_. It wasn't the skulls littered on the ground, or the skull of what seemed to be a pterodactyl on fire against one of the alien "barracks". What did catch his attention was the massive...monster? Alien? Whatever it was wasn't human and most definitely not from earth. Everyone had the same reaction. Twitching eyes, astonished blinking, grim frowns, and upturned noses at the injustice of it all. _Why, of all people, them?_

The monster was huge, taller than even Simon who was probably a good head taller than Jellal, who was tall. Small spines, or thorns, made its way up the middle of its body to its chest, right in the middle of its abdomen. Its bald and oddly shaped head had spots on it, like a giraffe's patterned neck, a line going down the middle of the top of its head, its face not visible due to it being bowed. Dreadlocks attached to its head and of course, the gooey slime dripping from its...protruding mouth.

Erza still hadn't moved from her spot, she only stared at it for a good moment and Jellal watched her closer as emotions played out on her face. Recognition, horror, and fear. Raw fear. She lowered her eyes slowly to the ground as though recalling something and then back up to catch Jellal's eyes she swallowed her hard and swung her gaze back to the monster.

Jellal followed her eyes and analyzed the creature once more, his eyes resting on its mouth which looked like no mouth he'd ever seen before. Four horned like fangs protruded from the sides of its face surrounding its mouth, two on each side.

He slowly turned his head to stare down at Erza again and then backed up slowly. He'd never seen anything like it before and at first would've doubted that anyone in the group had as well. But now he wasn't so sure. He needed answers.

Erza didn't move as he left, just continued to stare at the ground lost in memory.

Richard rubbed the sweat on his forehead as he stepped forward slowly approaching it. He reached down and picked up a rather large log.

Everyone in the group watched him carefully, was he going to smack it? He got close, far closer than any of them had gone. Even closer than Erza and that blue haired guy. He was right in front of it now. Dipping his head to stare into its face he raised the stick and poked it in the shoulder with it.

It picked its head up swiftly and roared at him. Richard quickly scrambled back with a scream.

Everyone jumped and yelled at the same time.

"HOLY SHIT!" Ultear screamed and scrambled around in a full circle before realizing she had nowhere to go and deflated a little. Their excitement got the best of them and they used their magic to summon any weapons/defense they could and prepared themselves.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Vidaldus shouted. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?!" as though anyone knew.

The horns around its mouth moved in and out as though trying to grab them when it roared. Its teeth were sharp and kanine-y.

Erza tore her gaze from the beast as she shouted, "This was a mistake! We have to leave, now!"

But everyone was frozen and no one moved. They were all too confused and awed by the creature.

It was only Ultear who looked around terrified and worried that whispered hesitantly, "Where's the tough guy?"

Everyone else looked around too finally noticing Jellal's absence.

Erza couldn't believe him, "He left us!" she breathed incredulously.

Kagura watched nervously never taking her eyes off of the animal even as Simon muttered, "He's here."

Something hit Simon from behind and everyone jumped, surprised. It was when the spear protruded from his back that they all shouted as his body convulsed and he reflexively fired beams of magic energy nowhere.

More blasts of energy fired forward when Jellal appeared, his hands glowing as he fired magic rapidly. He shouted, " _RUN_!" and began shooting at seemingly nothing.

Something massive moved in the trees trying to dive around Jellal's magic. Erza, Ultear, and Vidaldus took off as Richard stayed behind with Jellal who was still shouting, " _RUN_!"

Light exploding at his feet was the moment Richard started running. Beams of energy that were concentrated on his back almost took him down until he turned a corner with Jellal and Kagura appearing hot on his heels.

Vidaldus tripped, slamming face first into the ground but no one paid him any mind as they ran by. It was only Kagura who, as she was running by, reached down, heaved him up by his hair, and yanked him on behind her.

Not paying attention to where they were stepping they all tripped down the steep drop on the side of the hill they were at. Rolling a good while before finally dropping into water below them.

They swam as fast as the could towards the shore glancing back continuously to make sure they weren't followed.

Something metallic flew by them over head, unbeknownst to them, watching them.

* * *

 **Haha! If Richard had smacked the Predator I would've bust out laughing bruh. No lie. I meant to upload earlier today but my sisters were opening gifts and stuff they woke up at 6:30 and we were messing around with the new wii games and nerf guns we got...I know, no excuse. *puts head down shamefully* Anyways, thanks so much for all the support!**

 **Reviews and favorites are always appreciated. I hope everybody is having a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! How is everybody celebrating?**


	9. He Didn't Die in Vain

**First wanna say: SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE LOL I TOTALLY FORGOT. I already wished my cuz Happy B/day and I've been watching my sisters all day. They've got tons of stuff to do and I'm like "ugh why can't I just read in peace?!" lol. So sorry lol, I meant to update earlier...ugh laundry is done. Looks like updating is going to have to wait a moment...ugh Fuck me (new fav cuss phrase), I separated the clothes wrong. Lol oh well.**

 **FluffyCanaries: First just wanna say thanks for reviewing, reading your stuff always makes me laugh. Happy New Year and Merry Christmas to you too. I know, that always makes me laugh too espcially cuz I saw them doing it and I honestly don't think I did them any justice writing that scene out. IDK I was just trying to capture Erza's fear and Jellal's surprise that everyone else got the "yeah and then there was them..." lol. I'm going to try and do better. Of course you can! My favorite character is Jellal (lol), funny story however. He's the reason I even started watching Fairy Tail tbh. I stumbled across Erza on some top female anime characters site (why I was there no idea I didn't watch anime) and I was like "oh this erza character sounds cool" So I looked her up somehow I saw Jellal's name, why I chose him over everyone else no idea, but it has brought me a lot of heart ache having him as a fav character lol but I'm loyal! Anyway yeah saw him, clicked it, fell in love with him postponed watching fairy tail for about ever, in october I decided to watch it I think because I saw the phoenix princess on youtube on my way to the movies, didn't see Jellal anywhere in it even though I was waiting for him and decided to watch Fairy Tail just for the TOH arc-watched it nonstop, found him, got half of my peace and by then FT was just integrated into my system.**

 **Lol so that is my story to go with why/how Jellal is/became my fav FT character. And of course Erza and Jellal are like the full package, you can't get one without the other so she's also my favorite. Gajeel and Juvia are my second favs XDXD I just have a thing for bad guys (not bad boys, can't really stand them, but I like the bad _guys_ ). Like Dyst from the movie. He's cool cuz of his attitude but I would probably hate him if I ever had the misfortune of meeting him.**

 **Lol I'M SORRY FLUFFYCANARIES! You probably didn't even want all that extra information I tend to rant and talk _really_ fast so time just flew for me lol. But oh don't ever worry about your reviews being too long. I love hearing what's on people's minds. I like to talk but I like to listen too so if there's anything you just feel like venting about (like I could vent about J-lal _aaaaaallllllll_ day lol) you can go ahead and vent I won't mind. It doesn't even have to be about this story and I'm off again my bad lol. I'm glad you like it, Predator is a great movie. What sort of movies are you into? Action moves? Adventure? Romance, comedy, Disney? I'm curious as to know your tastes. Oh oh! And for the Metallica thing, I actually thought about having the dragons be the predators but ugh, it was _too_ much thinking I couldn't do it. Before I started I was like "hmm let's try and make this as FT like as possible and add the dragons and hey! Maybe even Zeref!" but then I was like "bruh...bump that. I can't do it. It won't fit." And don't even get me started on having them all be friends from the tower of heaven that would've been a whole different thing entirely good gosh lol. But now I feel bad for your observation cuz I feel like I didn't try hard enough! Lol FT is crazy. It'd be really cool to do my own anime one day... *mood: Pensive***

 **SORRY FOR THE LONG AUTHORS NOTE LOL IT GOT AWAY FROM ME. I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE PLOT. Just the idea of the characters _in_ the plot. Yeeaaahhhh, Jellal is definitely my favorite. XD**

* * *

Exhausted the rag tag team pull themselves out of the lake's murky waters and dragged themselves on shore breathing heavy.

Jellal is sitting on a rock gasping and gathering his breath when Erza requips into her regular armor storming towards him. Stopping in front of him he barely has time to raise his eyes before she's socking him in the face.

He grunts as his head is thrown back before glaring up at her. She refuses to back down,

"You set us up!"she shouts in his face as he spats on the ground.

Everyone stares at him in shock, and she turns to everyone else. What exactly her goal is when she tells them the next bit she's not exactly sure. She knows they can't get on without him and yet she wants to cling onto her anger. Maybe she's really upset because she thought they had been getting somewhere. He had finally opened up and actually, to some degree, acknowledged that they were a team so it was stung when he turned without saying a word to them, to her, about a plan. Yeah. That stung a little. "He led us into that death camp, then hid and waited for that thing to strike. We were bait." she glared. And no one, _no one_ , plays Erza Scarlet.

"I had to know what we were dealing with." He justifies staring her dead in the eye. He wasn't afraid of her. "Now I do."  
"A man is dead because of that." Vidaldus said from his position where he was comically half standing over half laying on a rock.

"My brother no less." Kagura growls starting forward her hand on her sword. Blind rage flashing through her body.

"This morning you ready to kill him." Jellal says, eyeing Kagura wearily.

"Well it ain't this fucking morning is it?" Vidaldus growls.

"At least he didn't die in vain."

Erza scoffed was he fucking with her? What the hell?! What kind of fucking justification was that?! He didn't even sacrifice himself on purpose!

"Why?" Kagura shouted brandishing her sword and jutting it in his face, "So we could find out firsthand what it feels like to have our asses kicked?"

"No we found out that there's more than one of them. That they use projectile and energy based weapons. That they have some sort of cloaking device. That they're bigger than us." his normally cool and low voice was slowly rising in anger and annoyance at having to play Guild Master for the adults that should be able to take care of themselves. "Stronger, but also heavier." his voice was slowly lowering as he calmed himself down by going through the cons but also the pros of his observation.

Erza got in his face again, "You put us at risk for yourself."

He mentally rolled his eyes and groaned, this was why he preferred to work alone. People tended to get too emotional when he did something the unethical way.

"You want to be on your own." she asked, although it didn't really sound like a question, as though reading his mind, "You got it."

 _Oh, two could play at that game._ He thought, "Why don't you tell them the truth?" he bit back.

The fire in her eyes dies down and she deflates a little wanting nothing more now than to separate herself from him

"I don't know what you're talking abou-"

He cuts her off angrily and gets in her face this time so that she has to shrink away. And she hates herself for that moment of weakness, "What I'm talking about? You know what I'm talking about! The way you looked at that thing that was strung up, the way you reacted." He jerked at her before turning to look at their comrades. "She knows what it is." and then looks down at her, "Don't you?" Her hard face turns to the rest of their party, all of whom are watching her with surprise and distrust. When her eyes dart back up to his a small smirk plays on his lips, his eyes challenging her, _how do you like all the attention?_

She breathes out breaking eye contact even though his never leave her face and she sits slowly hanging her head.

"We don't have a name for them." Above her Ultear rolls her eyes before wearily and tensely gazing across at Jellal who is still staring at Erza and she darts her eyes elsewhere.

"X791 Tenrou Island. S-Class wizarding trials. 6 went out, chosen, only two made it back. They were attacked by these, predators, it picked the group off, one by one. One of my guild mates, he beat it. It could see body heat, he masked his by covering the parts of his body that he couldn't turn to iron-"

"Black Steel Gajeel." Jellal muttered to himself. If she was surprised he knew the name she didn't let on, instead she just nodded solemnly.

* * *

 **I'm sorry, I have to take my sisters to the basement to "workout" (yeah cuz that happens) so there _will_ be mistakes. I promise to go back and look through it again. I'm also sorry for the length. It's kind of pathetic X(X( but the next two or three chapters will also be small *tears***

 **Sorry again for the long author's note, like I send I like to talk lol. Let me know what you thought in a review or a favorite, I'm sorry again for the lateness of this chapter. It slipped my mind. Now I must be off to ensure that my siblings do not blow our house up! Good bye and everyone have a Happy New Year! Thanks so much for the support! Gotta go!**


	10. You're Kinda Useless Become My Succubus!

**Oh gods, lol my last note was like 700 words long. Damn! And I never reedited it! I forgot! I'll do it today, later today, I'm about to go out to do some stuff cuz today is me padre's b/day anyway,**

 **Anemone102: Yes it is and a lot of it should just be fast paced from here on out. Well, actually after chapter 11 there's gonna be some action and it won't let up til the end. Today is more of a filler chapter and the beginning of the next chapter just had me laughing. Haha, mhm she is isn't she? I told you she would be *sigh* but on an alien planet where boys are scarce what can you do? That...actually just gave me an idea! Wow! Hmm...this just got a whole lot more interesting. Oh and I'll go back and check (since you know, I didn't) but I think it's supposed to be squat because I'm making everything in present tense, or at least I'm trying to. This chapter obviously utilizes past tense (accidentally of course). Mhm to what extent indeed! Quite possibly Erza's a stickler for the rules. I will answer the rest of your review on the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FT**

* * *

"When we get back home," Vidaldus murmured softly to Ultear from his spot on the tree, "I'm gonna turn so many fine bitches into my succubus'." He smiled thoughtfully. "I'm gon be like 'what time is it? Oh? 5:00? Time to start catchin me some succubus'.' you know what I'm sayin?" As though totally forgetting she was a chick.

Ultear cocked an eyebrow but nodded stiffly, "Yeah...totally.." and got up to move away from him. She found a new spot next to Richard who stared at Vidaldus for a moment then turned to Ultear saying, "Stay away from him-"

"Yup." she nodded immediately.

Jellal settled down next Erza, who was gazing in the opposite direction. He watched her for a moment as she refused to turn in his direction then asked staring forward, "Still pissed?"

Erza didn't turn to him. She refused to. She was going to hold onto her anger as long as she could. Who did he think he was? Putting her on the spot like that? Like _she_ was the bad guy? And yet, she knew she'd just let it roll off of her back if she did start talking to him again. Something about him was...strangely captivating. Instead of looking at him she settled for, "Fuck you." she heard him give a chuckle behind her.

Jellal held his palm out, raising the ground a little with his earth magic then asked her, "You know what the difference between you and me is?" she wanted to tell him to go to hell but cocked her head instead, not looking in his direction per say but indicating that she'd heard him. This was the first time he engaged her in conversation. Engaged anyone in conversation actually. It made her feel a little warm inside that he was checking on her. "We both do the same thing." she turned further, "but you do it for a guild," so he was an independent mage. "so you don't have to admit you like it." _bastard_.

"What happened to you?" she asked speaking softly to him for the first time since they'd fought before her voice turned hard, "What made you so fucked up?"

 _Bitch!_

Had the circumstances been different Jellal might have laughed at her boldness. At the way she could lead someone on and turn on them in an instant. But the situation wasn't different, so he glanced at the still lit sky and quote, "'There is no hunting. Like the hunting of a man. And those who have hunted armed men long enough, and like it, never really care for anything else thereafter'."

 _That's really fucked up_ _,_ Erza thought as she raised her eyebrows skyward the ghost of a mocking grin on her lips as she said, "That's pretty poetic. Did you come up with that all by yourself."

He wondered if she realized that he wasn't the only fucked up person in the world. "No actually, That was Hemingway."

They heard leaves rustling and both turned to their right, tensed. Everyone else also looked up as Erza tiptoed toward a fallen log wielding her sword, Jellal came up out of nowhere in front of her. She didn't have time to blink as something skinny, tall, and armored ran by a couple hundred feet in front of them.

"Fuck." Jellal grumbled.

"Why isn't it coming?" Erza asked.

 _This woman will never give up huh?_ Jellal asked himself as they watched together.

"They see our traps." Jellal muttered softly.

Erza turned her head to stare at him questioningly but he was close. So _incredibly close_ _,_ Erza thought closing her eyes and opening them staring straight ahead. She tried to suppress her blush.

He leaned against her shoulder gazing past it at something on her left.

 _Breathe in and out_ _._ And she did her chest was heaving but she'd blame it on the humidity, it was, after all, incredibly hot.

He moved around her body, tightly, quietly, and half crawled, half dragged himself to Ultear who was staring with wide eyes and jumped when Jellal spoke to her.

"Hey Doc," he murmured.

"Hey," she whispered back.

"I think I just found out a way you can be useful."

She blushed in embarrassment, __he thought she was useless?_ She was far from it _ was the first thought that crossed through her mind before she thought, _wait...how?_

* * *

 **I was going to change the quote but for the exact same reasons I'm not using the Dragons I couldn't do that. Like what kind of crazy inspirational thing about aliens and people does Zeref ever say? Nothing. All he does is want to die... Suicide is not something I'm promoting in this fanfic and I'm sorry for the chapter length. This is probably the shortest chapter.**

 **Now, back to Anemone102: I know, I think that to myself too, which option really does matter more? Especially since Simon was actually one of the good characters but that matters not in this fic because technically everyone is bad! Actually hmm, Simon wasn't bad! Unless, you know, rebelling against kidnappers counts as disobedience. Normally the ethical option is the better option. Why kill people when you can all die together? I think that's what Erza is probably thinking (you know due to being in FT and all) but neither Jellal nor I have that luxury and in the face of death we'd fight til the end. I'm sorry Simon, that makes me seem heartless. I would not sacrifice you on purpose. I would come up with a plan, explain it to everybody, and _hope_ no one died. I communicate, I think Jellal is just like "survive in any way I can, I don't know these people enough to let them in on the plan hence they kill me." He probably wasn't plotting anything other than find information and in the process he happened to realize in the heat of the moment what was going on and acted on instinct. Ya feel?**

 **Oh on a different note! My nickname is Jellie and it came to me that Jellal's nickname _could_ be Jelly and that makes us like one in the same! EEEEP!**


	11. I'm the One That Got Away

**Sorry for the "long" wait. I thought I was supposed to update tomorrow...Oh wait...I was. Damn. I thought today was the fifth! UGH _fuck_ ME! Damn it. I guess I don't _have_ to post...ah what the heck. I will. I've got school work to finish that won't be done by the end of today. So that can be reserved for tomorrow. **

**Anemone102: Like I said before: your guesses are spot on. Nice ! Haha, now Simon was an accident. He wasn't really supposed to be bait or anything. It was just the way it happened unfortunately. Yah *pleased grin* I thought about having them kiss in like...two chapters but then I was like "nah too much." and Thank You! :)**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Jelly, or Ul, or Erz, or Si, or Sho, or Vid, or Kag, or Rich...ard...nope...or anyone I've forgotten nor do I own the scenery XDXD**

* * *

Ultear was having the worst day ever. She running for her _life_ from some...alien, predator, she didn't know what the _fuck_ it was, but it was chasing her all thanks to that blue haired freak! And instead of saying no like she _should_ have, she thought it would've been better to impress him and show up his pretty haired girlfriend by doing something she couldn't. _BUT NEVER AGAIN!_

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" She shouted as she stopped, completely lost. Where was she supposed to run again? Maybe this way? No that way? Wait no, maybe she should turn back? Definitely not. That was the direction of that _thing_.

She ran straight again flinching and drifting to her right as something creaked from her left,

" _I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this_ _._ " she whimpered over and over again and then shouted, "Oh!" as she nearly tripped and broke her ankle.

She turned her head, _IT WAS RIGHT THERE!_ and she couldn't run any faster.

"Come on, come on, come on." Erza muttered wielding her bow.

Ultear jumped over a log and turned, it ran directly into her line of sight, "OH SHIT!" she shrieked .

"FUCKING SHOOT!" she shouted, "SHOOT ALREADY!"

Erza shot her arrow and the creature flew to the side and landed with a thump.

Ultear stood staring and gasping before shouting, " _FUCK_! ALL OF YOU!"

"Is it dead?" Vidaldus shouted at Ultear, "Why ain't you smilin? Oh shit."

Everyone came to a stop, it was some armored alien creature with holes in it's body, and every where there was a hole a cockroach was crawling inside or crawling out.

"The thing from the cages." Richard said.

"Maybe it thought we were the ones who dropped it here." Jellal said.

Erza cocked her head with a frown as she stared at it, then edged her way around it, to the tree behind it. An arrow was embedded inside.

"Good shout though," Jellal tipped his head to her and she turned to him, eyes wide,

"I missed."

Heads snapped up at her and Jellal slowly tensed beginning to look around as a man's voice whispered, "Over here."

He jumped in the direction of the voice as did everyone else, "Over here," it whispered in a different direction. This continued twice more before Jellal noticed something. All eyes were fixed on him, terrified and the cackling of magic energy emanated behind him.

He closed his eyes, trying to calm down his jumping nerves as a voice softly commanded, "turn around" and he turned around slowly, blinking up. There it was, albeit cloaked but still massive.

It flickered to vision and stared at Jellal, energy gun pointed at his chest, but he wouldn't back down.

"What the fuck are you?" he growled.

Instead of speaking it lowered it's weapon and began taking off it's head piece. Upon removal the figure underneath was revealed to be…

...a man. A man with lined tattoos on his face. He smirked at them,

"I'm _alive_!" he whispers somewhat psychotically eyes wide. "You talk too loud." he inhaled, "smelled you since you got here. If I can smell you, if I can hear you, they can too. Storm coming soon. This way." he nodded his head.

"Wait," Erza whispered slightly awed, "who are you?"

"Zero," he whispered softly, "run away, live to fight another day." and says louder, "I'm the one that got away. The one you don't fuck with." and with that threat in mind he turned around and started walking away.

Jellal watched his back for a moment before turning to his compadres with raised eyebrows as though asking, _what do you guys think?_

Moment later they are following Zero across the terrain and into his "safe haven" which is a slightly unsturdy, unfinished, looking structure compiled of rusting metal that is leaning too far on it's side to be stable.

Zero goes disappears inside and the others can only tensely follow behind.

* * *

 **Yeah Zero is a creepy a$$ motherbish XDXD anyone know what's from? I was really just trynna say: "Zero is a creepy a$$ motherfuqer. Obviously. Oh, and he's crazy. Now, updates will go back to being regular once a week/end thing.**


	12. Everyone Here is Effing Crazy!

**Sorry, it's been two weeks. The reason is because I didn't think I had another chapter down...but I did; miscalculation on my part.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anyone from FT.**

* * *

Zero pulls on a latch and hauls himself in and Jellal follows with a look to the rest of his group. Erza follows and then Vidaldus. When Richard finally climbs up Zero drags himself forward saying "Come on, they feel the vibe of this place."

Jellal sighs and starts forward hunched his hand lighting up with a slight glow.

"Where are we?" Erza asks.

"It's a drill somebody left behind." is Zero's answer. "The machine is dead, but the power source ain't." He touches something and then there is a whirring sound before the light cut on. It's a large room dusty and dirty, the air is thick and heavy but it seems like it'll do. Zero looks out the door then closes it slowly.

"Wow, what a shithole." Vidaldus grumbles, "You live here?"

"Oh, no. No." Zero chuckled tauntingly and creepily, "This is my summer home. I winter in the Riviera. The schools are so much nicer there." He stands in Vidaldus' personal space, who stares at him with wide eyes, and looks him up and down. "And the men, ooh la la." He turns away and faces Jellal, "By the way, You're welcome."

Erza who is standing next to a stiff Kagura asks, "How have you survived?"

Zero leans over and wafts something to his nose, "Salvaging what I can, whenever I can, from _what_ I can."

He pauses then turns back as though introducing them, "Oh, Zero, Kain, Oracion Seis." Jellal and Erza both look at Richard who is glaring at Zero. "They drop yall in too?" he chuckles.

"Yeah." Jellal nods with a sigh, no use lying, it's not like it'd do them any good.

He chuckles heartily but also patronizingly, "What a rush." and starts humming something.

Vidaldus picks up a piece of light armor studies it then bangs on it a few times. Zero turns sharply snapping, "Hey!" then turns to his left where no one is sitting, "Yea, yea, I'll tell him. Hey, Mr. Rock&Roll, you wanna put that down?" Erza stared at her not even trying to suppress her blatant look of confusion that read _what's up with you weirdo_?

"Certain people around here are particular about people messing with their shit." Vidaldus stared, looking around like _really?_ Jellal bowed his head to suppress his chuckle. "Very important, though, disrupts the heat signature." he looks around and glares, "you motherfuckers."

"So you killed one?" Jellal asks cocking an eyebrow. Everyone else turns their heads to hear wondering how he caught that.

Zero shrugs nonchalantly, "I killed two maybe there. I can't remember. Anyways, there's two different types out there. They're similar but they're different, like the difference between the dragons. Iron dragon and Fire dragon, and Sky dragon. The likes. The ones that are running things out there, the larger ones, hunt the smaller ones. It's some kind of blood feud, I guess." he shrugs uncaring. "Been going on a long time."

"They do this just for sport?" Jellal asks eyes narrowed, unsettled. Erza sends Jellal a triumphant look that he pointedly ignores.

"Oh, yeah," Zero nods with narrowed eyes, "they bring in fresh meat season after season. I mean shit you wouldn't believe. Bring it in and hunt it and kill it in that order."

"How long you been here?" Vidaldus grunts.

"Seven seasons I think… What ten? Yeah, that's about right. Anyway, every once in awhile, one of us kills one of them." he gestures with his hands, "And let me tell you, that's when they get real interested. See they learn real quick," he snaps his fingers, "they adapt, they develop a whole new set of skills. They come back next season in threes, always in threes. Their armor might've changed, or their weapons have changed, or their tactics have changed. It's amazing." he nods.

"So it's like an evolution they're trying to make themselves into better killers," Richard summed up.

"Mmm-hmm."

"You said they come back?" Jellal asks thinking hard. "How?"

Zero looks up mildly surprised and somewhat impressed. "They got a ship."

"A ship?" He asks very interested now.

"30 yards from their camp." he chuckles and says to the "person" sitting next to him. "I told you they wouldn't see it, I told you they wouldn't see it."

Jellal shakes his head to himself thinking __don't start_._

Erza leans forward suddenly interested in a threatening sort of way, "You were there." she glares. He nods, "You could've helped us."

Zero stares at her unsettlingly, just staring not even blinking, and Jellal thinks to himself, _just when we started to get on better terms_ _._

"How do we kill them?" Jellal interrupts whatever silent argument they're having.

Zero is still staring at Erza in an alarming way when he answers, "However you can."

"They must have a weakness." Erza says breaking eye contact to stare, instead, at Jellal to gauge his next move.

Kagura nods silently eyes also narrowly fixed on Jellal, "Not many." Zero says staring at the ground. "You want to survive? You dig in deep. You stay hid."

"Yeah well we're gonna go with door number two." Vidaldus snaps, "how do we get out of this valley?"

Zero chuckles to himself almost disbelievingly, "Ten seasons." he shakes his head, "First two seasons, no, _three_ seasons, I was here, I was walking in the same direction, trying to reach the edge of the preserve." He chuckles maniacally, "let me tell you something there ain't' no edge of the preserve." he snaps.

"Maybe you and your friend wanna tell me about that ship?" Jellal asks, much to everyone's interest. Everyone stares in surprise with a hint of hope, _that was an interesting thought_.

Zero stares at him a moment before muttering, "Let's see…" he puts a hand to his chin thinking then wags a finger at the young man, "That's a brilliant idea. Brilliant. The whole time I've been here, it never occurred to me to commandeer the alien spacecraft. But I," he shrugs, "I wouldn't know how to fly it." he turns to his "friend" and gestures at Jellal, "He would. Of course, you know how to fly." He turns back to Jellal.

Jellal raises his eyes to Erza's who is watching him with narrowed slits, and he shrugs almost embarrassed, "I'll give it a shot." Zero lets out another hearty chuckle then stops suddenly and leans forward causing Jellal to take his eyes off of Erza,

"I'm gonna get some sleep." he whispers eerily. "No noise, they're out there. They're always out there. The waters in there." he points never breaking eye contact with Jellal who is staring at him, very unsettled. "Help yourself. All of you." They stare at him as he hops over a small ledge and just lies down.

Everyone stares at each other awkwardly unsure of what to do.

* * *

Vidaldus, Ultear, and Richard are sitting near each other. Richard and Ultear sitting at a table and Vidaldus on the floor legs outstretched. He sees Richard eyeing a picture, "Who's that?" he asks softly.

Richard's face lights up, "My brother and I." He shows him the picture of two boys, one large and the other thin, he points to the thin one, "He's Wally." and he points to the large one, "that's me. We used to grow potatoes together." and indeed, they are standing in a field with Wally holding a hoe.

Ultear grins, seemingly happy for him, and reaches her arm out to see the picture. Richard's grin gets even wider as he hands it to her.

She stares at it and chuckles lovingly at him. Vidaldus, not wanting to be left out of the nice moment he created begins tugging on his vest saying, "Uh this is uh, Ikaruga," there is a black tattoo of a pretty, naked woman, with long hair, half up and half down, wielding a komodo. He pinches his skin together causing the illusion of her sword moving, "skill like howitzers."

They stare for a moment before Richard and Ultear just chuckle softly growing fond of the man, "Is that your girlfriend?" Ultear asks with a small grin,

Vidaldus cocks his head at her, "my sister."

Ultear and Richard stop laughing and resist the urge to roll their eyes, that's so typical of him.

Ultear wanders over to where Kagura has found a new katana. She unsheathes it, it's bright and shiny, "this is old. Very old. They've been doing this a long time." she mumbles.

Ultear was dumbfounded, "You speak?"

She nods coolly,"Yes."

"Why don't you say more?"

She eyes Jellal who is talking to Erza, "because then, he'll be on to me." Ultear turns to look,

"Are you..gonna?" she slides a finger across her throat and Kagura nods,

"He will pay for what he did to my brother." she growls, "but for now…" she dips his head, "he has my loyalty if not _only_ because he can lead me off the wretched planet. After that? His soul is mine." she hisses quietly.

Ultear swallows and nods and walks in a different direction as Kagura lays against the pile of swords, _everyone here is fucking crazy!_

Jellal wanders over to Erza who has curled into herself on a pile of nets and gives her a glass of water, she reaches out to take it with surprised eyes. A light blush colors her cheeks as she mumbles, "Thanks." and sips.

He takes a seat next to her picking at his food and his cloak is off which gives her a full display of his muscles due to the lack of sleeves on his muscle shirt.

They sit in silence for a moment or so before Erza breaks it, "Do you know what I did when I left the tower?" he doesn't answer and she continues, "I kept going. I didn't turn my head to help anyone, I didn't tell anyone what was happening, I was terrified they were going to find me and bring me back that I turned a blind eye to all those enslaved in there, for myself."

He has no room to judge and instead settles for saying, "You do what we have to to survive."

"You said we were chosen. I asked for what."

He puts his food down to answer, he still didn't have one so he had to think long and hard about it.

"I should have asked why." he pauses, "It's because we're predators." she answers. "Just like them. We're the monsters in our own world."

Jellal is frozen gazing in a different direction, thinking long and hard about his life and about the devilish deeds he'd done, Erza studies the side of his face.

"It's probably better that we're never going back." she bites.

"I am going back." Jellal tells her the tone in his voice leaving no room for argument. He still has to atone for all the people he's hurt. Starting with her. She picks her head up and stares at him confused and surprised and he turns to face her. He leans forward, pressing their lips together. She blinks but doesn't pull away and even leans forward more into it.

He finally pulls away and says softly, "I'm going after that ship." and a small smile graces her lips as she realizes what's happening.

He's trusting me.

"You learn how to fly it in the last hour and not tell me?" she asks teasingly.

"No," he shakes his head a hint of a smile at his lips, "That thing strung up at the camp might know." her smile drops as she stares in slight horror, "my guess is, it'd do just about anything to get free. Enemy of my enemy."

She shakes her head slowly, leaning forward as he looks away to grab his plate again, "doesn't make it a friend." she murmurs.

He doesn't dignify that with a response just a small smirk before scooping food into his mouth.

She works up the courage to ask the question breathing in deeply, "So what do I call you?" she asks softly.

He stops moving and cocks his head at her. He opens his mouth to answer when something catches his attention, causing him to frown and he sniffs the air.

He sees smoke in the air and turns to her sharply as she sits up confused at his change in demeanor, "Smoke." he says and gets up quickly.

"Hey, smoke!" he shouts at his people. Everyone gets up surprised,

"Where's Zero?!" Ultear shouts, he's gone and it dawns on her as she looks around, "He's a scavenger!" she shouts, "He wants what we have!"

Concealed behind metal bars Zero is pushing smoke into the room with them a fire resting at his feet and a piece of cloth over his mouth.

Richard tries the door, Vidaldus tries a latch, and Ultear tries the giant steering wheel but all are locked and none will budge.

"Come on!" Erza shouts running around, "there must be a way out!"

Ultear hunched over coughing, then pukes.

"Dammit!" Jellal hisses.

"Do it!" he hears Erza order.

Somewhere behind him, he hears a voice hissing, "See the shit you've gotten us into man?! I told you that, you never listen to me! Six more. Six more fucking mouths to feed." He turns and sees Zero's outline, the fire by his feet and his eyes narrow, angrily. "I can barely stand living with you! How am I gonna live with them too?!" around him, his troupes are coughing, and spluttering, and sharing cloths, trying not to inhale smoke.

Jellal draws something into the air making eye contact with Zero who sneers at him, "What?"

He raises his shirt over his mouth hissing, "Say goodbye to your little friend!"

"You're in my house motherfucker!" Zero shouts and takes off, Jellal's jaw jumps and he turns to his people saying, "Get down!" they do and he releases abyss break.

Vidaldus gets up and glares at him, "Yeah that didn't open up shit!" he shouts.

"Wasn't meant to, asshole." Jellal grumbles. "I'm calling in the cavalry."

A hundred yards or so away from the temporary home the group a Predator picks up his head and stares at the metal structure staring at it and analyzing it. He sees the heat waves and clicks his tongue.

* * *

 **Sorry, this is a week late. I thought for some reason. I'd already posted this...but I didn't...but it's all good. School is a bish. AP Lang will be the death of me. I don't know how to "manipulate" word and annotate to "see the deeper meaning". So, review favorite please, I'm working on some other Jerza stuff so you can check those out.**


	13. Where Did Everybody Go?

**I am so sorry. It's been five months right? I never got around to finishing this chapter! I wrote the next 3 yesterday. I think we only have four or five chapters left and I'm so sorry to anybody that was actually interested and looked forward to this story. And I really have no other excuse other than "I'm lazy" and that's no excuse in it self. Now, I should hope I can promise that the next few chapters...well, the last is kinda a plot twist and my own extra little long over due take on this story. I'm so sorry guys, I hope it doesn't suck to you guys.**

 **Fluffycanaries: thank you so much for your amazing reviews. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! It's totally ok, I understand completely about the school, I am in the same boat. Awe! That's not weird to me at all, it's sweet, your reviews make me smile for the longest time, and oh snap! The Jellal fact is so cool! I really thought I was the only one! People are haters, I don't study them. Right! Exactly!**

 **I know, I'm the same way, I don't do horror either lol! And pure romance, if it's a love plot line then I'm not really into it. I love my action and adventure though, yes, can't do too much sex either hehe, it makes me feel weird. Awe! That is _so_ sweet thank you! I will for sure!**

 **Now to answer your questions: yes maam, Simon was killed by one of the creatures, Gajeel and Levy actually, but ooh, having Erza come back would've been so cool! Yes ma'am he does and yes ma'am they do, just because I don't think they'd do much they're so much of stoic group that when they've got something to do they do it. Haha! You're right! Silverfish are mine, they're just so urgh! I can't even. And it's not even like they do anything XDXD I don't think I can deal with bugs I have to squish just because I hate the bones crunching under my shoe or the guts that spread on the tissue. I think I've had my share of love bug guts. Yes, thank you for catching that, he was supposed to say Good Shot to Erza haha, but good shout to Ultear would've been nice too. Yup the very same, Zero's always been pretty shady right XDXD. I know! I was debating whether or not they should but I was like, hehe, yes! It just makes next better! No, Ikaruga isn't but Kagura is Simon's, I think that's where I was going with that point since they're related in the anime I was like: ok, my swordsman here, let's kill Simon she'll be pissed at Jellal but then I can still have her kick ass.**

 **Yes ma'am you know it! The enemy of my enemy is my friend and Jellal is bout to let Zero know they ain't no type of friends!**

 **Thank you so much for your review they're the best things and my sisters are looking at me like "why are you so happy?" haha so thank you so much you're so sweet and I love hearing from you, it's been about five months so I hope school is going good for you and isn't as stressful anymore, we're nearing the end of the year so yay!**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own Predator or Fairy Tail**

* * *

Back in the tower Vidaldus shouts, "HOW THE _FUCK_ DO WE GET OUT OF HERE?" pushing on the decorated walls. "OPEN UP YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" He shouts at it and it would have almost been comical had they not been on the verge of death.

Unbeknownst to them Zero, who was running through the halls of his underground home, freezes when he sees the Predator.

"Well," he hisses, "you finally found me, what took you so long?" it's teeth click together as it growls and a tri-beam of light appears on his forehead. It blasts through him and explodes in a show of blood and guts.

"It's not gonna open!" Vidaldus shouts still kicking at the door. Everyone is trying to gather as many weapons as they can when the something massive thuds against the door.

" _FUCK ME!_ " Vidaldus hisses scrambling back. Everyone freezes, _shit_. They look to Jellal who steps toward the dent in the wall. He looks through the hole, tense, expecting it to jump out at him like some horror movie shit.

He holds his hand out for a flare. Lighting it up he throws it and sees nothing nor does it hit anything.

He glances back at them and nods, before pulling himself in. He lands on his feet deftly hands up in defense. He glances around, it's a long tunnel, he waits for everyone else to drop next to him before starting forward.

The tunnel is long and winding and every noise makes them jump and tense, about ready to blow each other to smithereens.

As they continue Jellal is always first and Ultear is always last. "Come on," he mutters, "this way."

Ultear can hardly see her own nose let alone Jellal, the tunnel's are so dark. That being said she probably should've been more focused on paying attention to where everyone was going than the sounds that seemed to be coming from everywhere. She probably would've claimed it wasn't her fault had she ever gotten the chance but at that moment in a brief stroke of fear the turned her head to look down the tunnel and her steps faltered when she could see no beginning. She turned back, intent on continuing on but froze. They were gone. She turned in a full circle again, " _Guys_?!" she shouted fearfully. She continued forward with hesitant steps trying to just follow the tunnel. They couldn't have gone far.

She clutched at her chest, struggling to breath and tried not to have a panic attack. She couldn't lose her head.

Steadying herself against a wall she jumps hard when she hears a crack and a thump. She peers into the darkness, searching for any signs of immediate danger. She lights a flare and throws it. It rolls down the tunnel without any trouble and she exhales. Footsteps sound to her left and she looks through a hole in the wall to the opposite tunnel that is at least dimly lit and _there_! It was Jellal! And Erza and Vidaldus!

"Hey!" she shouts, "Hey! Over here!" Their running slows and they look over in disbelief. They jog over to her. "Guys!" she heaves a big sigh in relief, "guys, please, get me out of here. Please! You have to help me! I got separated, I guess."

They stare at her and Jellal is looking at her like, _how the hell do you do that?_

"Please, you're not going to leave me here, are you? Please!" she begs. Jellal shakes his head at her and keeps going.

Erza, Vidaldus, and Kagura follow. "Wait, wait!" she shouts outstretching her hand.

"Richard, please!" she breathes, he lowers his head and runs after them.

Her eyes go wide with horror but she doesn't have time to dwell on the betrayal because she hears a clicking noise coming from her right. She stares, terrified down the hall. She sees nothing but the sound comes again, closer.

She lights another flare, and throws it. It hits something invisible and falls to the ground. She scrambles back and tries to run back the way she came. She turns her head to it because she can hear footsteps chasing her. There's a giant pile of rubble, making the hall a dead end. It's visible now and she can see it.

It pounces.

She screams.

* * *

 **Took the AP Lang exam a week or so ago it wasn't as bad as I thought, I thought it was gonna be horrible but it wasn't but I'm still tired of the class. My pregnant teacher is gone so it's a sub who is super quirky but weird and looks just like the boy from Spiderwick no lie. The way their mouths move are basically the same too it's crazy. Like she moves her way in a super exaggerated way and her tongue is always flying around it's freaking weird and I don't understand it.**


	14. And Then We Lost Two

**I'll come back and edit later I really gotta jet. Don't own anything, enjoy!**

* * *

There's a sharp tug on her arm and she's yanked to her left. Blinking, eyes wide, she stares up at Richard as he drags her away from the creature who is growling behind them trying to get it's head out of the rubble. They get to a broken wall, there's a hole high on it and Jellal is disappearing into it in front of Kagura, Erza, and Vidaldus.

Ultear has just started forward when clicking sounds behind her. She turns in surprise, "Go! Go!" Richard commands and turns his back holding two fingers to his eyes the ground melts around the predator and it caws at it begins sinking to the ground.

Ultear climbs needing no further encouragement. Richard turns to leave but suddenly jerks and goes still. Ultear turns to look at him as he struggles to take another step forward. He reaches out for her but she's already scrambling up the wall and accepting Erza's outstretched hand.

She turns her head in time to see Richard's insides become his outsides and closes her eyes.

Jellal turns and sees her, there's something on his face when he looks back at the Predator but whatever it is it's gone and he doesn't question her sudden appearance. Instead he urges them forward at a rigorous pace.

They pull themselves up and out of the underground tunnel, erupting and spreading out like cockroaches. Just in time too because hot air and smoke blow up from the hole. They groan when it hits them and lay on the ground, coughing and exhausted.

Vidaldus is the first to rise, "we killed it?" he asks, "we killed it. Haha! We killed that motherfucker! HA! How you like us now bitches?!" he shouts and jumps in cheer.

A blast of energy comes out of nowhere and blasts Vidaldus in the back and he sprawls on the ground. Everyone else scrambled to their feet but not fast enough. A Predator makes itself visible to them and they freeze a tri-beam of light is positioned on Jellal's forehead and he tenses, accepting his fate.

As it begins to power up a loud blast of energy throws it to the side tearing at its clothing. Vidaldus is strumming his guitar but the monster still rises and advances. When he's almost upon him Vidaldus slams his guitar into his face.

Jellal gets over his surprise and tries to launch a series of light spells but they have little to no effect because of his attempt to not harm Vidaldus.

"Go! Go!" Vidaldus shouts at them as the Predator is thrown to the ground.

He turns his head to Jellal and they nod at each other, Jellal giving his thanks.

"Come on," he instructs and heads away not looking back.

The Predator, deciding he doesn't like his prey escaping, extends a dagger from his armor and impales Vidaldus before throwing him to the ground.

Vidaldus turns to look at it and laughs. The creature reaches down and tears his spine from his back and holds it up as a trophy.


	15. United in the Stars

**Fluffycanaries: Yes ma'am, Richard is dead saving Ultear, Vidaldus is dead. Corpse party, hmm I've never seen that. Is it any good? Yes ma'am it did. Richard had something to do with that, I know man! And he was a total douche the whole time, I was thinking the entire movie: _when is this fucker gonna die?_ And then this one act and you're like _damn I actually like him_.**

 **Yes, thank you! That's awesome! It's summer vaca for me so I have time to do whatever, I guess but maybe not cuz I got summer assignments and books to read and *eye roll* I have yes! Jellal and Crime Sorciere (all of them) are back! Woot! Can't wait to read how BA they're gonna be! I did yes! It was adorable! I read a FT confession where whoever was like: "I hope that people see this is how Jellal would treat Erza if they were in a relationship. Not being all scared of her and what not" and I was like _YES!_ No, thank you! You're the best! 3**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own**

* * *

They maneuver through rocks trying to get out of the maze as fast as they can, they're on the ground and therefore at a disadvantage.

They pause when they hear the roaring and look around for movement, Jellal just groans and growls, "let's get to that ship."

They crossing an open field of grass when the second roar sounds and they falter somehow knowing Vidaldus has met his end. They all continue, except Kagura. Once they've cleared the field she stops and turns a hand on her sword, waiting.

"Kagura!" Erza shouts but Kagura keeps her eyes on Jellal.

"I told you a man that I would not wield my sword unless it was to impale your heart for the death of my brother. But, watching two men sacrifice themselves has made me realize. There are no monsters except for those we face and that we must gather courage and unity to come out on top. I know now that I will not make it to see the end of our journey. But alas if I don't, the three of you will. I will stay and join my brother in the stars."

Jellal doesn't say anything, just nods his head but Erza stares at Kagura in conflict. Part of her wants to argue back and demand she comes with them, but the other wants to honor her wishes.

"Erza." Jellal commands. She turns her head from Kagura whose back is already facing them and follows Ultear behind Jellal.

* * *

The monster enters the clearing, but Kagura is prepared. She unsheathes her sword and it stops, analyzes her, then shows it's "dagger"; they watch each other for a moment. Circling. The Predator pounces first, swinging it's arm high. She blocks and counters with a low blow of her own and is met with a blade. It turns in a full circle and slashes at her abdomen. She blocks and holds her ground, peering into its face.

It grabs her arm and throws her back, she rolls up to her feet. She is a skilled swordsman and will not be defeated so easily.

With a mighty cry she runs forward angrily. It merely side steps and slashes at her back. Blood is on its knife.

She holds her sword low and takes a breath, feeling the blades of grass bend to her before she charges it again. It indulges her like a bullfighter, allowing her a touch of its metal before raising it and letting her through.

She turns again and holds her hand out, "enough games." she demands, "you are no match me or my blade." the gravity shifts around the monster and its body arches down as the gravity increases.

She runs forward, slicing across it's stomach. It holds an arm out and points it at her, struggling, the knife flies from its wrist at her but she slices it out of the air.

Even with gravity weighing it down the monster will not be deterred and with a mighty leap the creature bounds at her. She raises her hand and the creature flies up, caught in the reverse gravity.

She jumps above it and it swings her sword downwards with a mighty force. But it raises it's arm and blocks. Repeatedly, she swings at it's face yet every single strike it manages to block. She allows herself to fall to the ground, sword poised.

The Predator falls too. It rises but before it has time to strike her she forces the gravity down again holding it in place and with a mighty cry she she runs forward. Ducking its outstretched hand, she slashes its stomach. Not turning around she breathes a strangled sigh of relief when she hears it collapse. She drops her sword and looks down at her chest. It's coated in blood. She too, collapses.

* * *

 **Silent tear for Kagura who was badass in this chapter.**


	16. I'm Alive

**Fluffycanaries: Hey girl, thanks for always reviewing! Yup I know, I realize I didn't have much development for her which was disappointing and a failure on my part because I didn't think the whole thing through which (unfortunately) happens a lot. But I liked her speech. I didn't hop on my google drive last week which is why this is late, my bad. I KNOW RIGHT! I LOVE CRIME SORCIERE! Thank you, I'm trying to but b/ball is really taking time *eye roll* Ooh, yikes, gotcha. Yeah, guess I won't be checking that out any time soon haha. Anyway, thank you for your reviews! I love them, don't worry ;);) I love hearing what you have to say.**

 **Enjoy the chapter! Next update is going to be a week or two late because I'm changing some things up and I'm trying to get them to flow right. So just bear with me.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own FT or the Predators**

* * *

Erza turns her head, and closes her eyes in silent mourning for her fallen comrade. She doesn't have time to waste, Jellal is already barrelling ahead of the group not thinking back to the friends they've lost. Jellal is jumping over the log and turning the corner when he hears the catch of breath and then the strangled scream.

He stops and turns.

Ultear has tears running down her face and is clutching her leg, which is caught in a bear trap. Jellal closes his eyes and turns his head in frustration for a moment before taking a step closer. He squats down and pries it apart, Erza already has an arm around Ultear to support her.

Ultear attempts a chuckle, "one more inch, and it would've hit my tibial artery. Guess today is my lucky day."

Jellal rolls his eyes and fidgets trying not to continue on, "It isn't. That trap wasn't met to kill." he growls staring into her eyes so she knows the exact meaning of his words.

Both Ultear and Erza stare at him in terror.

Ultear steps forward and immediately falls over.  
"She can't continue." Jellal says matter-of-factly, "we have to leave her."

"No, no, I can walk!" she begs.

Jellal shakes his head without a hint of remorse, "no you can't."

Ultear opens her mouth to protest and Jellal cuts her off and tries not to sneer, "Are you really going to beg us to slow down? To carry you? You're dead weight."

Ultear gets angry and her face is marred by an ugly expression, "you can't leave me here!" she roars in frustration, she digs around in her pocket and produces a picture, "look! I have kids!"

Jellal frowns at it but shrugs uncaring but at least somewhat apologetic. "I'm sorry." he looks at Erza who has been staring at him eyes wide with nothing short of horror and something else, "we have to go."

Erza rises slowly as Ultear shrieks furiously, "You are taking me with you!"

"You and I can still make it," he urges, "we can use her as bait. We can booby trap her."

Ultear's eyes wide, "no!" she whispers, fearfully.

"They'll go to her take trophies. This is our last chance." he proves.

"We can't leave her here!" Erza says to him. "She's our friend."

"She is." he nods, "that's what they're counting on. They want us to feel for her. To be human."

""What will that make you?" she hisses,

He looks away, "alive."

"What's that worth?" she whispers, begging him with her eyes not to disappoint her.

He reaches out to her but she steps back shaking her head and turning not wanting him to see the tears. "You should go." she whispers.

He shakes his head, remorsefully and turns and runs.

Erza is at a loss of words as she watches him, "he left us." she breathes and hurries to scrub at the tears forming in her eyes. She blinks the water away, "he left us." she whispers.

Ultear leans heavily against her, "I'm sorry." she mutters, "you should've gone with him."

Erza nods, "I know."

* * *

Jellal makes it to the animal's camp without any more problems and forces himself to pay attention to the the task at hand. He should feel relieved that he has no one else there to worry about, like a great weight lifted off his shoulders and he won't like, he is. But there's also something else forming, in the pit of his stomach that can only be described as disappointment, regret, and guilt. 3 complex emotions he is unused to feeling.

He approaches the beast hanging in the tree and something glints off it's chest he didn't notice the first time. A blue medallion with a silver cross in the middle surrounded by small silver engravings. A small circle encases the middle of the cross where the lines meet. His heart drops in dread and his eyes travel up to the beast's face, who still hasn't looked up. His hand clenches at his chest where his medallion used to be, before it was stripped away from him.

He tries to gage which one it may be but it's hopeless. He looks around in dread.

"Hey." He hisses and it lifts its head slowly. He holds out his sword and it's mouth spreads.

"I want off this planet." he declares, "do you understand me? I'll cut you down, and you take me to the ship." it cocks its head and looks in another direction, "you understand me, don't you," he takes a gamble, "Jura?"

* * *

 **So, I just had a momentary panic attack haha, when I glanced down the lines and saw "Ultear" I freaked cuz I, for some reason, was thinking Kagura and I was like, "NO! YOU'RE DEAD!" Haha, I thought I'd messed up, bruh.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Jellal is one bad mother. And this is the plot twist! WTH is up with the new/old predators then hmm?**


End file.
